


The Man Under The Umbrella

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John sees a man under an umbrella waiting for him, it has to be Mycroft. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Under The Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters are originally mine. This leans on the versions of BBC Sherlock, by Gatiss and Moffat.

“One of these days, I will learn to bring a brolly” John thought, as it started to rain, just as he was about to leave the clinic.  
Usually there were a couple of umbrellas at the surgery for the staff to borrow, but apparently a lot of people had had the same idea and had beaten him to them. 

Prepared to run to the closest Tube stop, John stepped outside the clinic. Just as he was about to turn around the corner, a movement caught his eye. Across the street a black sedan stopped and a man with an umbrella stepped out. Recognizing the car, John walked towards it, wondering what Mycroft could possibly want from him.  
But when he came closer, the car drove off and John realised that it wasn’t Mycroft standing under the umbrella, but Sherlock.  
A smile spread on John’s face as he was walking faster towards Sherlock, both to escape the rain and also to get closer to the man, so he could greet him with a kiss. 

It was still very early in their relationship - they hadn’t told anyone yet, not even Mrs Hudson (although she might have heard them the other night, if her evening soothers hadn’t kicked in yet). It also marked the first time ever that Sherlock had come to pick him up from work.  
‘Interesting accessory you have there’ John said, leaning into a kiss.  
‘Yes, well, Mycroft was being annoying and I knew you hadn’t taken one with you this morning. Win-win situation, really.’  
‘Well, I appreciate it. So what led you to come pick me up? You’ve never done this before. To be honest, I wasn’t even sure you knew where the clinic was.’ John leaned in for another kiss. He would never get tired of this.  
‘Oh, please, John. As if I couldn’t deduce it based on the time most clinics have their shift changes and the time you leave the house every morning’ Sherlock replied with a hint of smugness.  
John cocked an eyebrow. ‘So, you just figured, if Mycroft’s car appeared next to you, you might as well get him to drop you off at the right place?’  
Sherlock huffed, indignantly. ‘So. Angelo’s?’  
‘God, I love it when I’m right.’  
‘Yes, John, very impressive. Don’t get used to it, though.’  
‘Oh, not to worry. Fortunately, I have someone who will never miss an opportunity to remind me of my inferiority compared to his massive intellect. Luckily, he has a really great behind, to make up for his attitude. No, but seriously, his rear… you know, sometimes, all I want to do to it, is to…’ ‘John, do shut up’ Sherlock interrupted and then proceeded to kiss the man, to make sure John actually stayed shut up.  
The rain let up and John and Sherlock turned to make their way to Angelo’s. 

\-----------

Mycroft sat in the back of the car, on his way back to the office. He had tracked down Sherlock to talk to him about a case he wanted his younger brother’s help with and then used the opportunity to drop Sherlock off in front of the clinic. As talented as Sherlock was, he wouldn’t have found the surgery by deduction alone.  
Sherlock knew this as well, but having it pointed out to him was not something the detective appreciated. So he went ahead and nicked Mycroft’s umbrella, like the five-year-old, people often accused him of being. 

Mycroft, for once, wasn’t bothered by Sherlock’s behaviour. He and Lestrade had a bet going and this might be the perfect opportunity to find out who was going to win it. 

Mycroft Holmes was an important man. As a security measure he had started to record all of his interactions with people. Also, it provided good blackmail material, if need be. Seeing as he never left the house without his umbrella anyway – and it was often overlooked when people checked for concealed weapons or wires and the like – it proved to be the perfect vessel to hold a recording device. 

John and Sherlock might not have ‘gone public’, as of yet, but what he heard via the umbrella was enough to win the bet. Removing the ear buds, he turned to his driver and directed him to take him to NSY.  
The Detective Inspector had guessed that John and Sherlock wouldn’t come together for another couple of months, John dating and flirting exclusively with women keeping him from seeing what was right in front of him. 

Which meant that he now owed Mycroft dinner. And dinner with his husband was always a welcome way to spend an evening.


End file.
